User devices are becoming more prevalent and often are available as different types of devices, such as electronic readers (also called “e-readers”), smartphones, tablets, laptops, wearable computers, all-in-one PCs, and the like. User devices are often able to utilize sensors, such as near field communication sensors to poll or otherwise search for other devices within the vicinity with which to communicate. However, such constant polling may deplete the power reserves of user devices quickly. In some embodiments, user devices may have a soft switch, such as through a user interface, to permanently switch off the NFC sensors. Such a solution would require the user to manually enable the sensor whenever the sensor is needed, which may be cumbersome and require too much time and effort.